Las Plagas
The Las Plagas (from Spanish, literally meaning "The Plagues") are a breed of parasitic organisms. Unlike the T-Virus, which turned its victims into mindless zombies, the victims of Las Plagas (such as the Ganados and Majini) become much stronger and highly resistant to pain, while working collectively to pursue their targets. Another side effect is the loss of higher reasoning, except in select subjects (who still are unable to shake off the need to obey higher orders) and the full compliance to the Control Plaga. History Before 2004 The Las Plagas were first discovered by a religious cult in Europe known as "Los Illuminados" (The Enlightened Ones) in an unknown, rural region of Spain. The cult used the Plagas as a means of recruiting new members. However, the first castellan of the Salazar family opposed the cult and sealed off access to the parasites in his castle. Centuries later, Ramon Salazar, the eighth Salazar castellan, was convinced by Osmund Saddler, the new leader of Los Illuminados, to join Los Illuminados and open the seal that concealed the Plagas. The two hired the local villagers as miners to extract the parasites. Due to years of confinement, the Plagas parasites seemed dead. Some were later found fossilized (which at least takes hundreds of years) in the rocks below Salazar's castle. However, despite this, the Plagas were still alive at the microscopic level in spores within the fossils. The miners that were excavating the site accidentally inhaled the spores which after many years gave birth to the parasites within their bodies. Since then, Saddler was able to recreate the parasites wholly, injecting them in egg form into potential hosts. Saddler managed to take control of the entire nearby village including its chief, Salazar's castle and a private military Island which he used to host his private military. They were all injected with Las Plagas, only Saddler and his top underlings (Ramon Salazar, Bitores Mendez and Jack Krauser) wielded the Dominant Species Plaga or Control Plaga to gain more independance and command over the regular infected Ganado. 2004 Albert Wesker, who led the remaining Umbrella Corporation, targeted Las Plaga and sent two of his agents to retrieve the sample of the Control Plaga; Ada Wong and Jack Krauser. Krauser become a henchman to Saddler and was tasked with kidnapping the U.S. President's daughter, Ashley Graham, which he succeeded in but Saddler didn't give Krauser the sample. Wesker then sent in Ada to infiltrate the Ganado-controlled territory and obtain the sample by force. The U.S. Government sent in special agent Leon S. Kennedy to find and rescue Ashley by all means, Leon encountered the savage Villagers there and found himself under attack; in self defense, he killed the Villagers there. Leon was trapped in the Village Center and forced to defend himself from the locals, Ada rang the Church's bell which made the Villagers retreat from Leon. In the Church, Leon rescued Ashley and first encountered Osmund Saddler, who revealed he had the two implanted with Las Plagas. Leon then planned on escaping the Village but Bitores Mendez must be defeated to do so as he has the False Eye; the Village Gates' key. At the Slaughterhouse, Leon fought and killed the Chief and then stole his eye; thus escaping the mob of pursuing Villagers. In Salazar's Castle, Leon encountered the Zealots who were Los Illumanidos's most devoted members and attacked the two, they then encountered Ramon Salazar who wanted to kill Leon and recapture Ashley Graham. Ashley fell into one of the traps and then Leon went to the other side in order to find her. Leon ran into Luis Sera, one of the non-infected Humans, who was about to give Leon the vaccines but was killed by Saddler and the vaccines were stolen. Leon then found and resuced Ashley, who was taken by a Novistador and brought to Salazar. Leon confronted Salazar at one of the towers and was informed that she was moved to an Island and then Leon defeated Salazar alongside his Verdugo Bodyguard. Leon arrived at the Island and followed the trails of Ashley, he then caught up with her and rescued her, only to be taken by Saddler. Leon soon encountered Krauser in a Knife fight, discovering he was Ashley's kidnapper and a traitor. Krauser escapes and Leon then fights IT who was unleashed, killing the beast. Leon then encountered Krauser, defeating him and then rescuing Ashley for the final time. Ada fought Saddler herself but was tied up in the end. Leon confronted Saddler and then defeated with the assistance of Ada who threw Leon a Special RPG, Ada then had Leon at gun point, wanting the Control Plaga. She then escaped via Helicopter to give the Plaga to her true organization instead of Wesker, Leon and Ashley escaped the Island via jet pack before it blew up from the bombs. Wesker then stole the Control Plaga from Krauser's body himself, allowing him to control Las Plagas-infected ones. 2009 Wesker infects Kijuju, Africa, transforming them into his puppets for himself and his TRICELL associates; Excella Gionne and Ricardo Irving. BSAA Agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar arrived and became attacked by the Plaga-controlled Majini, Chris and Sheva then escaped Kijuju with the help of Dave Johnson and arrived at the Wetlands. Chris and Sheva found Irving in the Oil Fields where he was guarded by large numbers of Majini. The two agents confronted and defeated him on his boat during his escape, they then headed towards a Cave to encounter the tribal Majini. They encountered Excella in a Research Facility and pursued her, leading the team to both Wesker and the controlled Jill Valentine. Wesker and Excella escaped, Jill then got back to normal thanks to the duo who then followed Wesker. On the TRICELL-owned Ship, the agents encountered a large number of Majini Soldiers. They then ran into Excella who transformed into Uroboros and was destroyed by the agents. Chris and Sheva confronted Wesker and crashed his Bomber ship into a volcano, where Albert used Uroboros to battle the two. With the assistance of Jill Valentine and Josh Stone, Chris and Sheva used the two RPGs to defeat Wesker once and for all. The four then escaped via Helicopter. Characteristics Las Plagas are a type of parasite which alters its host's behavior by attaching itself internally to the nervous system. The undeveloped parasite is found between the lungs, beneath the heart, where it can tap into the host's spinal cord, as a link to the rest of the nervous system. Unlike other parasites, the Plagas are a social organism, meaning that they live together in social harmony. Luis Sera postulates that they have a collective intelligence akin to a hivemind, possibly communicating via ultra high frequency sound waves. As a Plaga grows inside a host, the host can suffer from a number of symptoms (in addition to the influence of the parasite on the host's behavior). These include, but are likely not limited to: coughing up of blood, blood flowing from the eyes, convulsions, sudden unconsciousness, hallucinations, swelling and discoloration of blood vessels, and discoloration of the iris – usually to a reddish color. The eyes of an infected person can be seen to glow in dark conditions. The parasites also have a high adaptability rate, as they can possess other kinds of organisms besides humans. (Ramon Salazar uses Plagas-infected wolves as guard dogs in his castle.) In addition to the Ganados, Saddler and his men also created several kinds of mutant creatures such as the El Gigante; the Regeneradors/Iron Maidens; Novistadors and the U3 as a result of genetic experimentation with the parasites and human specimens. All of the members of Los Illuminados, including Saddler himself, have Plaga parasites implanted into their bodies. However, the ones used by him and his top underlings (Bitores Mendez, Krauser and Salazar) are superior to the regular Plagas allowing their host a greater amount of independence. Except for manifesting when sufficient trauma is induced on a host, Plagas have no true mutagenic effect on their hosts' body other than the distinctive red irises. While the Plaga infecting the Ganados and Colmillos can manifest and mutilate the body of their host, they do not actually induce any significant mutation or physiological change like Umbrella's myriad viruses do. However, certain feats by enemies in the game (such as lifting Leon into the air with one hand) suggest that the parasites can increase their hosts' strength. It is this attribute that hosts exhibit no outward sign of infestation besides discolored irises which make the Plagas such a dangerous threat, as they are much more subtle and invasive than Umbrella's viruses. The Plaga parasite does not stop their hosts from feeling pain however, unlike the t-virus zombies, since the hosts have still retained their nervous system. Rather, they give their hosts better resilience against bullet wounds. Also of note, according to a note written by Saddler, the subject's mindset does seem to be important when choosing a host ("the Plaga reflects the conscience of the hosts") suggesting that a Plaga's control over the host can be resisted, even overcome entirely. This seems to be a reference to Sera who was a host himself before managing to remove his Plaga. This might also explain the need to kill those who refused the Plaga, as they were obviously judged to be "incompatible". It also seems to be a literal description as well, at least in the case of the control plaga. As Krauser, who preferred close combat, developed a bladed arm to suit his needs. Another side effect viewed in those infested with plagas is an apparent biological instability. That is, they disintegrate into a black or yellow goo when killed. This is common with nearly all Plaga infested individuals, both Majini and Ganados. However, certain individuals, such as the first group of Ganados that Leon encounters, Dr Salvador, J.J., Chainsaw Majini, a particular El Gigante, the first majini encountered, minibosses, and bosses, do not disintegrate when killed. Plagas themselves also suffer the same fate upon death. 'The Las Plagas need bodies to protect themselves from the sun light. ' In the game, Las Plagas of the Ganados, zealots, and milita only appear where the head is. Once a Plaga is exposed, the enemy will no longer sprint towards the victim. The Majini located within Kijuju are infected with a different type of Plaga, created through extensive research. Majini have been shown to develop strange mutations, such as tentacles within their mouths, as well as the ability to fully open their mouth/jaw to expose tendrils to attack others. It has also been shown that the Plaga within Kijuju appear to already be fully awakened, and enter via the mouth or throat, already hatched, they seem to grown inside the host of another plaga which will later put it in another possible host, eliminating the need to inject the egg. These Plaga also do not appear to be harmed by sunlight, as they appear within brightly lit areas. Some strains have also been shown to fly after leaving the host body. Despite these new modifications, they are still vulnerable to bright flashes by flash grenades (i.e. UV light). Las Plagas Forms There are several forms of Las Plagas that appear in the game. Some may be different stages of the same organism, others are very clearly different castes. *'Embryo Plagas -' The early stage of the Las Plagas shortly after hatching from the egg within its host. *'Blade Plagas -' These Plagas are the first form of Las Plagas Leon will encounter. These Plagas are most commonly found in villagers and Saddler's militia. These Plagas wield a scythe like blade on the end of a long tentacle which they will use to slash at the player at some range. They are however the weakest of the Plagas. They also control the weaker Armadura suits. *'Tentacle Plagas -' This form of plaga can be found in Colmillos. These wolves bear the ability to not only use tentacles to whip Leon, they will use their tentacles at will. This means that whenever a Colmillos has engaged in combat, they will automatically trigger their Plaga infestation. This normally occurs after the Colmillos has growled at the player; however, the Colmillos also may attack before using their tentacle Plaga. More than anything though, if the player engages more than one of these Plaga infested wolves, more than likely, whichever of them that does not lunge at Leon will produce their Plaga; this ultimately means, the more Colmillos you fight at once, the higher the risk is of dealing with their Plaga form. *'Centipede Plaga -' These Plagas are the second form of Las Plagas Leon will encounter infesting human hosts. These Plagas are often found inside the lower ranking zealots, and are the second type which control Armaduras. This version of the Plaga can extend its entire body (being the Plaga itself) towards Leon and it will devour his head—being an instant kill. Other than this move, the Centipede (sometimes referred to as the Worm Plaga) bear no other attacks. It is upon high risk that you should ever get close to this Plaga due to its one-hit kill effect; however, it can be killed by knifing although it is highly not advised. *'Crab Plaga -' This form of The Plagas only appears within Garradors. Since they cannot attack and are visible at all times, they serve as the Garradors weak spot. This is one of the few Plagas that do not possess a form of self-defense. Even though this is true, the Garradors themselves are tough to deal with if you cannot damage the Plaga. The Crab, is upon the Garrador's back and cannot be damaged unless shot at, cut, or the use of an Incendiary grenade or a Hand grenade. If the rocket launcher is in one's possession then you will be able to instantly kill the Garrador without shooting the Crab itself, but you must at least, for certain, hit the Garrador with the rocket. *'Spider Plagas -' These Plagas (which somewhat resemble 'Facehuggers' from the Alien franchise) mostly inhabit the higher ranking zealots and militia. They are the most durable, can spit acid over some distance and detach themselves from their host following death. They are roughly equal to Blade Plagas in terms of threat while attached, and are relatively weak when detached. While detached, they have a leaping grapple which lacks an animation for attacking from the side or rear, much like the Colmillos, meaning they can only use it when directly in front of Leon. Curiously, several are encountered in the game without hosts at all. When without a host, a Spider Plaga will eventually die even if it has taken no damage from the player whatsoever. As they can't climb ladders, simply moving outside their immediate area is an effective means of defeating them. *'Leech Plagas -' This type of Plaga is exclusive to two closely related creatures: the Regeneradors and Iron Maidens. They are not visible externally, being entirely contained inside the host's body, and are only visible with an infrared scope. These Plagas rebuild organic matter and must all be terminated in order to kill a Regenerador or Iron Maiden. A way to remember the Leeches are to think of a "Cross Pattern". Although the pattern is not perfect, these Leeches are in a loose pattern of a cross in all Regeneradors and Iron Maidens. Caution is to be taken when dealing with the Iron Maiden, for it can latch onto a victim and then drag them into impalement.[[|2]] *'El Gigante Plaga -' This gigantic Plaga, resembling a giant version of the Centipede Plaga located between the host's shoulder blades, will only emerge after sufficient amounts of damage have been inflicted on its host. It serves as the monster El Gigante's only weak point. This is another Plaga form that cannot attack Leon or Ada directly. The same type of Plaga can be found in the Gigante variant known as Ndesu, though that creature has numerous smaller versions of this Plaga located throughout its body. *'Del Lago Plaga -' The plaga-infested salamander Del Lago hosted Plaga parasites similar to those found in Colmillos, filling its mouth with flailing bladed tentacles, bloating its body and grossly increasing its size. *'Plant Plaga -' The plant-like Plaga that grew within the walls of the ceremonial chamber with its giant tentacles, which then merged with Ramon Salazar and his Verdugo. *'Modified Subordinate Plaga -' These Plaga were created by the Los Illuminados researchers in an effort to combine traits of the superior Control Plaga with those of the Subordinate Plaga. In doing so, these Plaga allow the host to retain their free will, but also inherit the drastic mutative effects of the Control Plaga. These Plaga cannot control other Plagas, but also cannot be controlled themselves. *'Control Plaga (Stable) -' These are complex types of Plagas. They have three distinct abilities which separates them from Subordinate Plagas; they allow the host to retain their free will, control other Plagas and cause dramatic mutations in their host at will. They are opposite of the Subordinate Plaga, and allow the host to exert complete control over the parasite. The only known subjects to have ever been infected with this Plaga were Bitores Mendez, Jack Krauser, Ramon Salazar, and Ricardo Irving . Notably, this type of Plaga can create extremely powerful individuals, while having almost no detrimental effect on the host's mental capacity; something Umbrella's top virologists failed to do. *'Control Plaga (unstable) - '''These Plagas are similar that encountered by Leon later in ''Resident Evil:Damnation with same variant above. However, unlike them, these control plagas should be in multiple number inside the host so host can control. However, as stated by Ada, these plagas are unstable, as they later revert into Subordinate Plaga. Countermeasures If a person has become the host of the parasite, the parasite's growth can be surpressed by taking medication. However, once the Plaga has hatched, then the only way to terminate the parasite without killing the host is for them to undergo a special kind of radiation treatment.[[|3]] This extremely painful procedure has the possibility of impairing the host's consciousness, and may still kill the host if the Plaga has already matured into adulthood. Luis Sera, a researcher who betrayed Saddler, helped design a machine which produced this kind of radiation after extensive research regarding how the Plagas might be removed. Leon and Ashley, who had Plagas implanted into their bodies, used the machine to eliminate the Plagas, both managing to survive the operation. Las Plagas are also very vulnerable to bright light. They will only emerge from their hosts at night (except in The Mercenaries), and can be instantly killed by throwing a Flash Grenade at them (except for Spider Plagas that are attached to a host; with these, a flash grenade will dislodge them from their host, while it takes a second to kill them). Also, a weapon called the Plaga Removal Laser 412 (P.R.L. 412), which is unlockable after completion of the Professional difficulty, can instantly kill any enemy infected with Las Plagas. It is presumably a weaponized version of Luis's machine. The kind of radiation the Plagas are weak to seems to be UV light, since most lights used to destroy it are coloured blue/purple, which means that it emits enough UV light, the sun emits UV light but most of it is stopped by the ozone layer, so the plagas are extremely weak to it. The other way to explain their photosensitivity is that they may react to a certain level of Candela (meaning that the brighter something is, the stronger it is against Plagas). Plaga Creatures Ganado Ganado are the puppets of Las Plagas, serving as the minions and henchmen for whoever wields the power of the Control or Master Plaga. They are known to act as mindless zombies, but are intelligent and tactical, being capable of wielding weapons, carrying out their duties and using tactics against enemies such as ambushing. They were three types of Ganado: Villagers, Zealots and Militia, who each type become more intelligent than the other, gaining new weapons and coming up with new tactics and strategies. The Villagers who fought in Chapters 1, 2 and 4, Zealots were encountered in Chapters 2 (inside the Church), 3 and 4 and the Militia were fought in Chapter 5. They were all under the control of Osmund Saddler but each group were commanded by a certain person: Bitores Mendez led the Villagers and Ramon Salazar led the Zealots. Ganado is Spanish for herd/mob or cattle. Dr. Salvador The Chainsaw Man, also known as Dr. Salvador, he wields an active Chainsaw to decapitate enemies. He is a Villager who wears a Patato Sack on his head, and often travels with groups of Ganado Villagers. He is a powerful foe who was given even more health than other Villagers by Las Plagas. They often drop valuable items such as rubies and pesetas. Encounters *Chapter 1-1: Village Center *Chapter 1-3: House of Village Chief Bitores Mendez *Chapter 4-2: Mines *Chapter 4-3: Old Castle Ruins *Chapter 4-3: Trolley Mines *Seperate Ways Chapter 2: House of Village Chief Bitores Mendez Attacks *Chainsaw Attack: Instant Death Bella Sisters The Bella Sisters are the female counterparts of Dr. Salvador and wield red colored Chainsaws, not the yellow colored Chainsaw used by Dr. Salvador. They are often assisted by other Villagers during combat. Instead of a patato sack, they wear bandages around their face and have blood splattered on their dresses and face, possibly because they've murdered previous enemies. Against Leon, they fought him together but they fought Ada Wong individually. Encounters: *Chapter 2-3: Barrier *Seperate Ways Chapter 1: Graveyard *Seperate Ways Chapter 2: Slaughterhouse *The Mercenaries: Stage 1 Attacks: *Chainsaw Attack: Instant Death Garrador Garrador were dangerous and powerful monsters of Las Plagas, and had Crab like Plagas on their back, which must be killed to defeat Garrador. They had giant claws to slice through enemies and armor that heavily protected them, Garradors also were imprisoned in Salazar's Castle but some were released to assist Zealots in killing Leon S. Kennedy during 2004. They posed a Warrior-like image and were used by Los Illumanidos as experimental super soldiers. Garrador is Spanish for Clawed One. *Chapter 3-1: Castle Prison Cell *Chapter 3-3: Cage *Chapter 4-1: Tower *Seperate Ways Chapter 3: Cage Attacks: *Swing: 620 to 360 to 160 *Thrust Rush: 1400 J.J. J.J. is a muscular Ganado Soldier that wields a Mini Gun that is seen throughout the Island and wears a red baret and a patch over his eye. He is often accompanied by other Ganado Combatants. Encounters: *Chapter 5-1: Wharf A *Chapter 5-4: Fort *Chapter 5-4: Outside Passage *Assignment Ada: Wharf A *Assignment Ada: Waste Treatment Plant *Assignment Ada: Infirmary *Seperate Ways Chapter 5: Shipyard *The Mercenaries: Stage 3 Attacks: *Gatling Attack: 900 *Swing: 800 Regenerator Regenerators are seen throughout the Island, often in laboratory like areas. They were test subjects and had worm-like Las Plagas inside them. They are capable of regenerating their missing limbs, meaning the only way to kill them is to eliminate the Plaga within their bodies. They expand their arms to grab the player and bite through enemies necks to kill them. Encounters: *Chapter 5-1: Autospy Room *Chapter 5-1: First Corridoor *Chapter 5-1: Freezer Room *Chapter 5-2: Second Corridoor *Chapter 5-4: Prison Cell Attacks: *Beaten: 780 *Biting: 20x98 *Pulled Biting: 20x98 *Jump Biting: 20x121 Iron Maiden Iron Maidens are much more developed Regenerators who were more powerful and was created via Plaga injection and surgery. They were test subjects and notable for having spikes, which they used to kill enemies. Instead of biting, they pull enemies to them and stab the enemy to kill them. They do not have red glowing eyes, they don't have any eyes and their mouth covers most of their face. They are seen less often then Regenerators because they are more difficult than them as well as more powerful, they have more Plagas, even one on their back. Encounters: *Chapter 5-1: Culture Room *Chapter 5-2: Underground Waste Dump Attacks: *Impale: Instant Death El Gigante El Gigante was a massive and aggressive beast which kills anything in sight, even the Ganados who imprisoned them. They were often sent by the Villagers to kill enemies. They have a large set of attacks, often using attacks like stomping, charging, grabbing, punching and throwing objects at enemies such as trees and using a move where they fall on the ground near their target in an attempt to crush them to death. El Gigante is Spanish for The Giant. Encounters: *Chapter 2-1: Quarry *Chapter 2-3: Road below the Cliff *Chapter 4-2: Furnace *Seperate Ways Chapter 2: Quarry Attacks: *Punch: 800 *Hammer Punch: 800 *Uppercut: 800 *Hook: 800 *Kick: 400 *Trample: 800 *Grab: 800 *Throwing Grab: 800 *Tackle: 800 *Large Tree Swing: 800 *Throwing Rocks: 800 *Scaffold Swinging: 800 *Fall: Instant Death *Fellow Traveller: Instant Death Del Lago Del Lago was a massive amphibian infected by Las Plagas, it was used by the Ganados as the lake's guard. Lord Osmund Saddler awakened the beast during 2004, and was to eliminate Leon S. Kennedy who planned on crossing the lake to obtain the Church's Key at the other side. Leon briefly watched the creature as it devoured the body of one of the two Spanish Police Officers who were murdered by the savage Ganado Villagers. Leon then used a boat to fight it and killed it with a number of Spears found the boat. In a final attempt to kill Leon, it's corpse nearly took the boat with him but failed when Leon cut the rope with his Knife and let the beast die within the lake of the Village. Del Lago is Spanish for Of or From the Lake. Encounters: *Chapter 2-1: Lake Attacks: *Tsukioshi: 500 *Swallow: Instant Death Verdugo The Verdugo were insect humanoid beasts which served as Ramon Salazar's personal bodyguards and created via gene splicing. They having glowing eyes and attack with their blade-like limbs, also these monsters have large mandibles. Leon S. Kennedy managed to kill the only two Verdugo created alongside their master, Salazar himself. Verdugo is Spanish for Executioner. Encounters: *Chapter 4-1: Sewer *Chapter 4-3: Tower Summit Attacks: *Claw Attack: 650 *Frozen Claw Attack: 300 U-3 U-3 was an experimental B.O.W. created by the Los Illumanidos and mixed with Human, Insect and Reptile, and was itself hosting Las Plagas. It was released upon Leon S. Kennedy by Osmund Saddler after his first battle with Jack Krauser, but was terminated by Leon. Encounters: *Chapter 5-2: Cave Attacks: *Tentacle Bashing: 1100 *Tentacle Grab: 1100 *Ceiling Tentacle Grab: 1100 *Scissor Attack: 1100 *Ceiling Scissor Attack: 1100 *Underground Scissor Attack: 1100 Majini The Majini were a newer and better version of the Ganado, gaining new abilities and mastering new weaponry, even firearms. The Majini were in Africa, infected by Albert Wesker and his TRICELL associates; Excella Gionne and Albert Wesker. The first ones infected where the ones based in African towns, gaining better weaponry than Ganado Villagers and were moved to Irving's Oil Fields to defend him as he escapes BSAA Agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar. The second ones were the tribal Majini based in the Jungles and Wetlands; gaining new abilities such as higher jump heights and inhuman bending backwards and wielded tribal-like weaponry. The final set where the Soldiers who wielded military weaponry and firearms, they served as Wesker and Excella's guards for TRICELL facilities and Ships. Majini is a pural Swahili word for any supernatural creature such as Demon, Fairy, ect. Chainsaw Majini The Chainsaw Majini was an African Majini who wielded a blood-covered Chainsaw and had a burlap sack around his full head, they were known to have successful adoptions to Las Plagas. Las Plagas causes the Chainsaw Majini to harbor a great desire to hunt down and murder all non-infected Humans. They rather have red or blue pants, red ones appear to be weaker than the blue ones when they arrive in pairs. Along with other Majini Villagers, Chainsaw Majini were deployed around the Oil Fields in an attempt to defend Irving. Encounters: *Chapter 2-1: Kijuju Streets *Chapter 3-2: Outside and inside of the Oil Fields *Desperate Escape: TRICELL facility *The Mercenaries: Ship Deck Attacks: *Type 1 Swing: Dying *Type 2 Swing: Instant Death *180 Degree Swing: Instant Death *Rampage: Dying Executioner Majini The Executioner Majini was a powerful Majini who wielded a giant Axe which was capable of killing anyone in one hit, including decapitation. He had a large black cloth over his head and wore a big apren, he also had many nails impaling all around his face and shoulders. He was only seen once in the campaign with a minor role, being the murderer of Reynard Fisher under the Majini Instigator who ordered him to carry out his execution as he is an executioner. Encounters: *Chapter 1-1: Public Assembly *The Mercenaries: Public Assembly and Prison *Desperate Escape Attacks: *Axe Slam: Dying *Axe Swing: Instant Death *Beserk: Instant Death *Choke: Instant Death Gatling Gun Majini The Gatling Gun Majini was a muscular Base Majini and had basically the same appearence to Resident Evil 4's J.J., and wielded a Mini Gun to shoot down enemy forces. He was deployed by Albert Wesker to defend the Tanker, and were often accompanied by the lesser Majini Soldiers and sometimes other creatures such as Reapers. Encounters: *Chapter 6-1: First room inside the Tanker *Chapter 6-3: Outside the room which leads to Wesker *The Mercenaries: Experimental Facility and Missile Area *Desperate Escape: Final part Attacks: *Gatling Attack: Weak but gets stronger *Grenade: Depends on range *Barrel Swing: Medium Known Hosts *Osmund Saddler: Control Plaga (Killed by Leon S. Kennedy) *Ramon Salazar: Control Plaga (Killed by Leon S. Kennedy) *Bitores Mendez: Control Plaga (Killed by Leon S. Kennedy) *Jack Krauser: Control Plaga (Killed by Ada Wong) *Ricardo Irving: Control Plaga (Killed by Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar) *Alexander Kozachenko: Control Plaga (Alive) *JD: Ganado (Killed by Leon S. Kennedy) *Mr. Chenkov: Ganado (Killed by Leon S. Kennedy) *Allyson: Majini (Killed by Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar) *Agitator Majini: Majini (Killed by Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar) Incidents *Los Illuminados (2004): A Spanish Village alongside a nearby Castle owned by the Salazar Family and a military Island where infected with Las Plagas, transforming into Ganados and becoming the members of the Los Illuminados cult. They were controlled by Osmund Saddler and his lieutenants: Bitores Mendez, Jack Krauser and Ramon Salazar. Leon S. Kennedy and Ada Wong attacked the Los Illuminados' territories and eliminated many of the Ganado including the carriers of the Control Plaga. This incident ended but the Plaga still lived. *Kijuju Incident (2009): *Eastern Slavic Civil War (2011): Gallery Las Plagas.gif Trivia *The Las Plagas might have been a reference to the Pod People from the "Invasion of the Body Snatchers" film, because the Pod People takes control of their host's body and socialize with other infected hosts, much like what the Plagas does. *All lower level ganados are shown to have lost their need for personal hygeine, due to the observations Leon makes in the first few chapters of the game and various water sources throughout the game. Category:Parasite Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Possessor Category:Creature Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Cataclysm